vidgartandairthfandomcom-20200213-history
Courts of Law
The Creation of the Divine Tribunal: Some of the Gods have existed for time immemorial, and others ascended to their seats, but all Gods are on par with each other in terms of power within the areas they have control over. Such as it was between Asmodeus and Aroden, two primordial Gods who both claimed supremacy over the concept of “the Law” albeit with different perspectives. ' ' The ancient and late God Aroden claimed that the purpose of the Law was to clearly delineate which behaviours were most beneficial to sentient beings, so that they could act in such a way as to achieve their potential and serve their purpose, to everyone’s benefit. He bestowed this on his beloved humans most of all, but was willing to spread his concepts to every race people who would see their reason. ' ' Asmodeus on the other hand used the law as a way to constrain others, to turn their words into shackles for which to enforce their actions to your benefit, and possibly own ever aspect of them and their futures. This had beneficial benefits for the peoples of Airth, to be sure, but could easily be used against a community and against any concept of the righteous way of life. ' ' Their debates and wars were as endless and unwinnable. Every exchange was a stalemate, and when their conflicts engaged in a city or nation, trust in the law disintegrated amongst its citizens, as legislators and judges and mediators seized in a stalemate, and order would collapse. Cities, Tribes and Nations would fall, harming the aspirations and interests of both Aroden and Asmodeus. Both knew that something would have to be done, but could not bring themselves to either cede power or territory to the other. So they agreed that they themselves needed rules and a moderator to measure between the two, one that both could agree on. Both came with their own candidates, and would be rejected: devout monks, noble scribes, and patient teachers by Asmodeus, and sleazy lawyers, despotic tyrants, and corrupt bureacrats by Aroden. Then they both came across Abadar. ' ' Abadar was the grandchild of Aroden’s father Erastil’s many progeny, and the child of a wise and noble Thurian Warlord. Abadar however didn’t see a point in combat or glory or even in his family legacy, but sought to understand fairness. His father favored some over others, and was quick and stern with his rulings. Abadar saw the innate hypocrisy in his fathers favoritism, and saw that while well intentioned inevitably led to conflicts through accident, oversight or eventually when the lawmaker died. He sought better ways. He sought the open seas, and learned from wise men and legislators, courts and justices in order to seek balanced ways of keeping order. He studied from elves and dwarves and otherworldly creatures, eventually settling in a city that would become a harbor for trade and commerce. He became an early merchant, and rose to prominence known for his shrewdness but his integrity. He was elected an elder of the city and then the primary judge, known for being impartial, wise and fair. He followed the letter of the law, and helped craft new rules for his community. He used the laws to gain wealth, loan funds, and start the first international bank. He used his knowledge to his own benefit, but also to aid in the stability in his community. Aroden sought to bring him to his side and ensure a favorable ally by testing his virtue, to see if he would take a legal bribe in rule against a virtuous complainant. Abadar always sided with the legally allowable method that served him. Asmodeus was overjoyed as he approached Abadar in order to suggest endorsing the lucurative slave trade in Abadar’s territory. Abadar refused not merely because of the existing law, but because he saw more value in the trade of free peoples rather than the oppression and risk of slaves. Aroden and Asmodeus saw in Abadar the only one capable of diverting either ones agenda. So they both sponsored his ascendancy to Godhood and created the most long lasting and widespread societal institutions: The Court Triumvirate, in which every legitimate court requires someone placing the seat of Aroden, Abadar, and Asmodeus, with the majority ruling holding the day. Even after Aroden’s demise, and Iomade’s ascension in his place, this method of determining truth has continued in most of the realms of man.